spongebob_new_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Pat Rulezs
Pat Rulezs is segment (a) of the thirty third episode of SpongeBob SquarePants (The Roblox Series) from Season 2017. The synopsis is, Patrick is visited by conflicts while trying not to break rules. Characters * SpongeBob SquarePants * Patrick Star ' * 'Squidward Tentacles ' * 'Angel Patrick (debut) * Devil Patrick (debut) * Congress Man (debut) Plot Patrick leaves home admiring a beautiful morning and proceeds to Squidward's house. He sees him over by a picnic table with a slice of cake and asked if he could have a piece. From Squidward deny, he tells Patrick no which upsets him a little. ' '''Squidward then goes inside to get water, leaving Patrick outside with the slice of cake on the picnic table. Moments later, an Angel Patrick arrives telling Patrick that he should not Squidward's slice of cake. A Devil Patrick comes minutes in convincing Patrick to eat the slice of cake and Patrick proceeds to do so. Squidward comes back from inside, so the Angel and Devil Patrick dissipated from Patrick's approval. Squidward sees the missing cake and Patrick completely ignores Squidward's request for not being sorry for eating his cake and goes off to the park. ' 'When Patrick arrives, he sees Plankton with a firework and convinces Patrick to help him blow up the playground set with it. Patrick agrees with Plankton's evil plan and then pulls out a match. He lights the firework and the entire playground set exploded into ashes. Patrick and Plankton's evil duo brings back the Devil Patrick, and sees that the damage really did pay off. ' 'Arrive comes Squidward causing the Devil Patrick to flee again and Squidward sees the aftermath of the playground destruction. Squidward then begins to dial the police and tells Patrick that they should arrive at the Bikini Bottom Congress Center, were a meeting is held for Patrick's punishment for the rules he has broken. ' 'At dusk, Squidward and Patrick arrives in tuxedos at the Congress Center, and SpongeBob comes along for the meeting as well. Inside the center, Patrick is met with the Congress man and begins to tell his story about the amount of rules he broken along with the Angel and Devil Patrick's. The congress man didn't believe in Patrick causing the Devil Patrick to arrive in the Congress Center to cause more trouble. ' 'Patrick sees his final chance to get rid of the Devil Patrick by sending volts of electricity to attack the Devil Patrick. The Devil Patrick explodes from the voltage and the Congress Man is pressing all the charges of Patrick breaking the rules and destroying the playground. ' '''At the end of the day, SpongeBob and Squidward congratulates Patrick for defeating the Devil Patrick and for learning to never break rules. Patrick then finds a pack of exploding chewing gum, eats it, and his head blows ending the episode. Music Inside the Ship: (The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker) Title Screen: (Super Mario 3D Land) Majora's Theme: (The Legend of Zelda: Majora Mask) Jump, Jump, Jumping: (Mario Party 9) Puppet Ganon (Spider Mode): (The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker) Title Screen: (The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time) Crystal Caves Boss: (Donkey Kong 64) Boss Clear: (The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker) Credits: (Don't Hug Me I'm Scared 3) Full Episode Category:EB The Original Master Category:2017 Category:Episodes